Help:UTAU User Manual - 16
> 16. Other useful features Previous: ---- '16. Other useful features' ---- ---- '16-1. Searching for lyrics' ---- Starting from Ver0.2.04 of UTAU, you can search for notes with specific lyrics in the following way. (1) Enter in the lyrics input field one character of the lyrics you want to search. (2) Click the menu "Search" 「検索」 -> "Search Forward" 「後へ検索」 or press the F3 key to display a selection of the notes containing the target lyrics. Click "Search forward" 「後へ検索」 or press F3 to select one by one the existing target notes in the forward direction. If you want to search in the backward direction, click "Search Backward" 「前へ検索」 or press Shift+F3. ※ It is also possible to search for notes connected with a prefix or suffix by entering the "?" prefix or the "+" 「↑」 or "-" 「↓」 suffix symbols in the lyrics input field. ---- '16-2. Jumping to a label' ---- A label jump function has been added in UTAU Ver0.2.61, allowing to add a label to any note with the following method, and to easily jump to a labeled note from anywhere on the screen. '(1) How to create a label' Right-click on the label track at the top of the Piano Roll screen, just above the note you want to label, click "Set Label Here" 「ここにラベルを追加」, and you can now enter a label in the yellow part of the label track. Enter any label and press Enter to create the label. ※ The "Piano Roll screen" 「ピアノロール画面」 is the area where you enter notes, and the "label track" 「ラベルトラック」 is the white strip where the tempo and the measure numbers are displayed. '(2) How to jump to any labeled note' Right-click anywhere on the label track, then click "Move" 「移動」 -> "Label name (where you want to go)". '(3) How to change or delete a label' Right-click on the label you want to change (or to delete), then click on "Change Label" 「ラベルを変更」 (or "Remove Label" 「ラベルを削除」). ---- '16-3. Saving a note selection range' ---- A function has been added in Ver0.2.70 of UTAU, allowing to save a note selection range with the following method and to recall it afterwards. '(1) How to save a selection of notes' Select the range of notes you want to save, right-click anywhere on the label track then click "Name Selection" 「選択範囲に名前を付ける」. A screen where to enter the name of the selection appears: enter any selection name then press "OK", the selection name is displayed on the label track and the selection is saved. Note: The selection name is displayed on the label track only when all the notes of the corresponding selection are in the selected state. (It is not displayed when you select other notes or when nothing is selected.) ※ Absolutely identical selections have the same attached name, but a selection range where the selected notes differ by even one note can be saved under a different name, even if notes are overlaping. Example: "nihoheto" 「にほへと」 and "hoheto" 「ほへと」 can be saved as separate selections. '(2) How to recall a note selection' Right-click anywhere on the label track and click "Load Selection" 「選択範囲を選択」 -> "Appropriate selection name" 「該当の選択範囲名」. The notes corresponding to the selection are now in the selected state. '(3) How to delete a saved note selection' Recall the note selection you want to delete, right-click anywhere on the label track then click "Remove Region Label XXX" 「範囲名'〇〇'を削除」. ※ As a selection name cannot be changed, delete the saved selection then save the selection range again with another name. ---- > 16. Other useful features